yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Sakuya
Overview Yukkuri that constantly clean and protect Remilia-types. If no Remilia is around, the Sakuya has no issue cleaning and protecting its surrounding areas, while occasionally searching for Remilias in its off-time. Behavior Sakuya-types actively seek out a Remilia-type and act as servants to it. While gladly serving and defending their new master, it is worth noting that they will turn on and attack the Remilia-type if it fails to act like their envisioned "ojou-sama". This quirk is seemingly present in all Sakuya-types and should be taken into consideration before attempting to house a Remilia-type and Sakuya-type at the same time. Their greatest goal in life seems to be to meet the real Remilia. They consider shouting orders to Hong Meiling and the fairy maids of the Scarlet Devil Mansion their right and obligation. They also have sharper teeth than normal yukkuri and are more than capable of eating a Remilia-type whole, but they are not as dangerous to humans (though the bite will be quite painful and leave a sizable wound). All Remiryas see Sakuya as the solution for every problem they have and will often call out for it. A noteworthy habit of these yukkuri are their almost parasitic relationship to the Flandre-types. While a Sakuya will happily treat the Flandre just as well as it would a Remilia, it seems to consider the Remilia's orders of a higher priority than the Flandre's if it can remember it. However, the most interesting interaction of these two is the way that the Flandre will often percieve the Sakuya in one of two ways; it will either ignore the Sakuya(or let it stay to gather food for the Flandre), or, this being the more likely occurence, fail to identify or even forget its Sakuya-type servant and attack it. These yukkuri have a natural urge to be helpful and will try to clean up any messes(or dirty yukkuri, often times without their consent). While liked by owners due to the fact they will clean their homes by themselves, it's advised that said owners should not let a Sakuya help clean the human house, given that they may want to clean high places or may drink cleaning chemicals, making them sick. They are well known for speaking in a "proper" manner, and are disgruntled by things they do not see as "elegant" or "perfect". Which normally means an excuse to belittle a Meiling-type. These yukkuri can apparently control time. Or, they at least claim they can control time. No test has been given to see if these yukkuri can do as they claim. If they can, however, it could explain how a Sakuya can appear and disappear at will, how they can apparently fall one moment but be safely on the ground the next moment, or how they can escape danger(or in the case of pets, how they can escape their cages). Despite this ability, it remains inadvisable to leave a Sakuya-type unattended. They are privy to the same logical fallacies as any other yukkuri and have been seen to forget that they can control time. Any Sakuya-type owners should take into consideration their new pet's special abilities when taking one in. It's power to manipulate time to any degree can be of vast utility, but at the same time a danger. Happy, well-trained Sakuyas can likely be tricked into believing that stopping time will have negative repercussions and only use them under the supervision of the owner. Despite this and their natural love for household maintenance, a sufficiently antagonized Sakuya may be goaded into using its time abilities maliciously, ranging from simple vandalism or destruction of property to outright assault on its owner. While unlikely that the Sakuya-type is proficient enough to kill a grown human, it is best to ensure that it and any other yukkuri in the household are at least on mutually respected grounds, if not friendly. Sakuyas also have the ability to throw knives, either using its braids or teeth. How it obtains these knives are unknown, but what is known is that are completely real and well-sharpened. If an angered Sakuya is encountered, run immediately and hope it hasn't the presence of mind to stop time and give chase. They also like to play with its other Yukkuris on its bed or pillow. Relationships to other Yukkuris They seen mostly mating with Remilia-types, but if no Remilia is around they are seen mating with with Meiling-types; an interesting choice of mate, considering the Sakuya-types' frequent bullying of the Meiling-type. Besides that, they get along well with most other species of yukkuri. They are seen taking a liking to Kyoukos, mainly due to their cleaning abilities. While Flandres and Sakuyas in the same vicinity are fairly common, it is a very rare occurence is to see a Sakuya mating with a Flandre. While the Sakuya-type will concede to the Flandre-type's orders and demands, the Flandre-type might consider it a valuable asset to continue living an easy life or even simply eat the Sakuya-type for a quick meal. The Flandres might also attack a Sakuya if said yukkuri so much as dares harm or harass a Meiling the Flandre likes. Unfortunately, this is rather quite common. An odd rivalry exists between Sakuyas and the very rare Yumekos. The few Yumekos in captivity are usually partnered with a Sakuya (due to the fact they both appear as "maids"), in which case the two will constantly compete over everything, from cleaning, to eating, to even who can fall asleep faster. However, these two species will not mate. They also mate with Patchouli-types, if they get along well. Speech * "Ojou-sama!" * "Please, make yourself at home!" Rumors & Miscellaneous *There´s known to be a variation of the Yukkuri Sakuya called Yokohama Sakuya (which is said to have been inspired by the Yokohama Tires mascot). It has a strange troll-like smirk that scares other yukkuris, but apart from that, the Yokohama Sakuya don't appear to have any other differences from the common Yukkuri Sakuyas. *Of similar variety is the Inu-Sakuya, an uncommon version that came to be through unknown methods. Most Inu-Sakuyas will exhibit behaviour resembling that of a standard Sakuya-type, but also with a noticeably more loyal persona to Remilia-types and Flandre-types. They also exhibit a slight increase in memory and cognitive functions over typical Sakuya-types, though they will almost always think as little as possible, instead dedicating itself to protecting its master, which can lead to misunderstanding and seemingly unprovoked assault. Despite these large booms, their rarity, one-track minds, and deceptively high aggressiveness make finding these exclusive yukkuri very difficult. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil